This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To demonstrate in multiethnic groups that changes in plasma and urinary androgens occur after diet modulation to a low fat diet are accompanied by significant and perhaps amplified decreases in intraprostatic DHT and T levels and 5alpha reductase and 3HSOR activities